To Denounce the Evils
by Darkyrie
Summary: The Nugget Bridge trainers are recruited to Team Rocket and it is more than expected. With no heir Giovanni says an executive shall take his place if he shall fall. They will fight for this honor. Underneath they are worried about the Kanto Police shutting them down and that they may have traitors among them. Why are some Pokémon happy? This is part of their end to Rocket reign.
1. Chapter 1

**For those wondering my other stories will be updated soon! I wanted to get my two new ones up though! I'm so excited!**

 **AN: Here is one of my newest stories! To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love! Yes, before you ask, it is about Team Rocket or at least the organization. WARNING! I swear a few times in story! If you don't like it I'm sorry but they were needed. I don't like cussing in my fanfics but I needed the word(s) because nothing else seemed to fit better. Anyway! Just read for yourself! Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related from Pokémon including the title. I do however own some of the characters that aren't the three HG/SS admins and Giovanni.**

Chapter 1

Admin Aubrey smiled as watch the group of kids coming out onto Nugget Bridge. She had been watching them for a couple of weeks just battling or messing with the trainers that came by. Sometimes they lost, sometimes they won. They were perfect candidates. Their leader would be pleased to learn they would have five new potential recruits. Potential? She would make them all join no matter what they decided. They all had the ability to further the cause of Team Rocket.

"I know you're a part of Team Rocket." A voice said to her.

"You do?" Aubrey said as she turned and smirked at the boy who confronted her. This boy definitely had guts to do so.

"Yes. I want to join."

"That makes two of us kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm 17. I can make my own damn decisions." The boy said to the blonde.

"I'm starting to like you kid. What's your name?" she asked.

"Alaric." He answered.

"And what about your little friends?" Aubrey asked as she looked over toward the four other teens at the end of the bridge.

"They want to join too."

"Are you sure about that?" Aubrey asked. Some of them didn't look Team Rocket material. Maybe two of them could be good for Team Rocket, but she wasn't so sure about all of them. One of the girls was dressed rather nicely and kept to herself as she hugged her arms.

"They just need an organization such as yourselves to whip them into shape."

Aubrey smirked. He already knew not to mess with Team Rocket. It was either you join or get stepped on. They already showed Kanto why they should feared controlling two main cities. They had the strongest trainers for admins. They were trained to be the best and not let anyone stand in there way for their cause. If you were missing something in life Team Rocket would provide it for you. Money. Power. Leisure. Fame. Anything in ones' wildest dreams.

"Don't worry. We have the best admins to show you the true meaning of prepare for trouble." Aubrey smiled as she looked upon her new recruits.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this." Rikka said as she followed her friends and the suspicious woman through the halls of the Cerulean City hideout. She had been friends with them about a couple months now. Emilie, the only other girl in the group, introduced them after they met at a function for the newly reopened cycle shop. Neither of the wanted to be there for different reasons and Emilie's lack of social life seemed to have made them friends.

"Grow up Rikka. How do you expect to get anywhere if you don't take chances? Are you always going to do what you're told?" Alaric taunted. Rikka turned away from and boy having nothing to say in return to his comment.

"Like you have room to talk." Truitt said shoving the boy. "You just kicked out of the Pokémon Academy for harassment."

"What can I say?" Alaric shrugged his shoulders. "Pokémon are meant to be used and you're the same as me."

Truitt also shrugged his shoulders. Alaric had him there. He wasn't any better than Alaric or Kaiser. He had been in the police station a few times for black market deals and he admitted some of the people he sold were idiots. They bought empty balls with empty promises. He even got busted for cruelty. He didn't see what was so wrong about hanging Bellsprout by its vines off the bridge. It was considered training. He Alaric said if this Team Rocket thing didn't work out they should go into their own business together. Kaiser was the quiet one he met outside one day when he was being released. He apparently saw what he did and asked how he tricked people into believing that those balls contained legends. Kaiser was in the looking for strong Pokémon and Truitt offered his assistance. They made a perfect trio. One catcher. One trainer. One seller.

"And so are boys." Emilie laughed. "Everything can be used to get anywhere in the world. You just have to know what buttons to push and what to put out. Don't worry Riky we'll get you up to speed."

"You don't have to do that. And it's Rikka." Rikka said uncomfortable how the other girl was holding her.

"Well you can be Riky. And if you're going to survive then I'll happily take you under my wing." Emilie said with a wink as she connected arms with the girl. Rikka tried to pull away but Emilie only pulled tighter.

"You won't have to worry about that." Aubrey said smirking.

"Why not?" Kaiser asked finally speaking up. Aubrey noted he was a quiet one and it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"All recruits are trained under an admin." Aubrey explained.

"That's not you?" Alaric asked.

"No. I just pick 'em." Aubrey answered. "Just like Team Rocket extorts Pokémon, we do the same to you. We use your abilities to our advantage to get what we want. All I do is see the potential." She eyed up each of the children. "Yours are...in the making. Don't worry your young faces, we have an admin that specifically brings out that potential. Prepare for orientation."

Aubrey left the group of five an empty training room or more like battle field. Observing the area the place was well used and recent too. Scorch marks were littered all over the walls and they could still see the remains of rubble on the ground.

Kaiser walked to the wall and touched the scorch marks. He then brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed. He turned toward the others and said, "A strong fire type caused these marks."

"Dude. You're so weird." Alaric said as he turned and looked around. However, as his eyesight passed an area that the lights were knocked out something caught his eye. He stepped closer to get a better look, but stopped upon hearing a growl.

"What was that?" Rikka asked as nervously hid behind the others.

"Gr..." the growl became louder.

"Get out here you useless Pokémon!" Alaric shouted.

"Roa!" The Pokémon shouted and they all gasped as a burst of flames came from the shadows. Alaric and Kaiser dodged out of the way in before they were nothing but ashes.

"Go...Damn it!" Alaric swore as he tried to fight the unknown Pokémon with his own, but remember Team Rocket took them before arriving. He was informed they would be received new Pokémon anyway so he had no use for such weaklings and ones from Team Rocket would at least be in prime condition and form.

"Move!" Kaiser voice called. Alaric looked up and saw a Fire Blast coming down. He moved out of the way as the flames kissed his face. He quickly brushed his face to remove the burning sensation and singeing of his hairs and skin. "Are you alright?"

"Fine lug head." Alaric said as he took the hand to help stand and get back to the others.

The flames died down and a large red and orange Pokémon dropped in front of them. The dog Pokémon growled and barked at them as a flame leaked from its mouth.

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." Rikka said as she hid behind the others.

"Oh please this overgrown mutt can't hurt us." Alaric said taunting the Pokémon.

"Raaa!" the Pokémon roared and charged at them.

A snap broke through the roar and the fire type instantly calmed. Glaring at the teens the Pokémon sat down and looked up toward the balcony where a shadowy figure stood with a hand in the air in the final pose of a snap.

"Arcanine. Stand down." The voice said before the figure step on the edge and jumped down landing behind the Pokémon. Walking to the side of the large dog the Pokémon moved out of the way. She had dark brown hair and black glasses that covered her eyes. Her outfit looked similar yet different to those of the other members of Team Rocket. She had black boots that went up her calf, red pants, and a white jacket with a black shirt underneath. Arcanine moved to her side and made a slight bow to her. Obviously this was Arcanine's master.

"And who the hell are you?" Truitt asked.

"You don't ask questions." She snapped. "But nonetheless I will answer you as it is inevitable. I am in charge of your training. You will be under my supervision until seen fit or pass the final exam."

"Doesn't tell us who you are exactly. We don't know anything about each other." Emilie said.

"Emilie. Age 17. Previous partner was a horribly trained Nidoran. Poor little just needed someone to whip it into shape." The girl said.

"You saying I can't train Pokémon?!" Emilie shouted.

"You're skills are undeveloped and with a temper like that you'll be eaten alive by any trainer with well-trained Pokémon.

"Why you bitch!" Emilie growled and attempted to charge the girl.

"Rao." Arcanine stepped in front of the two and barked. Emilie stopped in her tracks and stared down both trainer and Pokémon.

"I suggest you not try that again or you'll have a one way ticket out of here with nothing more than the clothes on your back. Pft, even if that." She sneered.

Emilie glared at her before looking to see if Arcanine would lower his guard so she could make a move on the girl. Apparently not, but the Pokémon simply had this smug look on his face that appeared to be the same as his trainer. Knowing she'd lost she stepped back and joined the others.

"Fine." Emilie huffed.

"Now that's settled. Why don't we get you adjusted? Any good member has to have a strong Pokémon to back them up or our word means so little. A name can only strike so much fear." She said turned to walk toward the door on the other side of the entrance. Arcanine looked at them for a few seconds longer before swiftly turning to follow the girl.

"I know you don't want questions..." a small voice echoed belonging to Rikka, "but what do we call you?"

The girl stopped as her last step echoed through the arena. She turned to look at the girl and smirked. "Call me Hunter."

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! Hope you like the concept and will stick around for what else unfolds! Mwhaha! Hope you'll leave a review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! And if I'm not mistaken chapter two is right there. So please continue on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter is up! I made sure I had both done before I posted so you could read more into it than what is in chapter 1. WARNING! Again, a cuss word is used, but only for a second. As said, I don't like swearing in the fanfics I write as much as real life or my own vocabulary, but it is a necessary evil. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation in Pokémon**.

Chapter 2

Officer Coyle sat nervously in a chair outside the chief's office. He just graduated the academy at the top of his class and had been called for an assignment. He looked around and most of the officers looked definitely more suited than him. He didn't understand why he had been picked for this assignment. He was about to be assigned a partner too. He was so excited about getting a Pokémon as a partner. He wasn't allowed to just use a captured Pokémon. This one was handed picked by him for him and now he was never going to get it.

"Coyle." The chief said in the door.

"Yes Chief Connell. Here." Coyle said jumping out of his seat and saluting. It was faint but anyone could see with a sharp eye that the hand he saluted with was shaking.

"At ease. You can come in." the middle-aged said as he made his way back into his office.

Officer Coyle entered the chief's office to find it rather impersonal. He obviously did not spend a lot of time in his office nor did it look like he wanted too. It was set up with basics and had only two pictures on the desk. The chief back where he was stationed at the academy had his desk littered with them. It was almost like the man's life story on one desk. From what he could see there was one of his family and the other of a little girl.

"Your daughter is cute sir." Coyle said seeing the most of the photo of a dark yet so bright blue eyed child. He was hoping this would break the ice between them. However, he didn't expect the chief to sigh and close his eyes to take a calming breath. What happened to the excited father?

"Thank you, but I hate for you to be misinformed. Emery died over fifteen years ago." Chief Connell informed him still keeping his solid expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir for sounding impersonal." Coyle apologized bowing his head.

"It's alright. No one talks about it much. Let's move on as to why you're here."

"Yes sir."

"As you know Team Rocket has been increasing their efforts in business and recruitment. We are busting more black market operations and finding Team Rocket to be the source. They are getting out of hand and it comes down that we need someone on the inside. This is where you come in. Since you're recently graduated we won't have to separate you from a partner or have any other officers or stations involved. Despite being twenty years of age you look seventeen. You will be able to fit in with the selected group we feel Team Rocket will target as potential recruits. We want you to go undercover and tell us any information on Team Rocket." Connell explained. "Do you understand the assignment?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Here is your cover and the files you'll need to review." Chief Connell said handing him the documents. He saw the name at the top. Not much of a change there.

* * *

As Officer Coyle left the office he looked over to see the officer waiting to give him his new clothes and equipment he'd be needing for his mission. He couldn't help but feel all the other watching him. They all knew some details of what was going on, but weren't allowed everything due to security. He was a rookie and was given a high priority mission right after graduation. He thought it would be years before he'd get this chance, not months. Apparently they all thought the same.

"Ignore them." A voice said.

"Huh?" Coyle said as he looked at the chief who was now behind him.

"Ignore them Coyle. They all know why they weren't chosen. Officer, you can go back to your post. I've got this." Connell said to the awaiting officer.

"Yes sir." He said saluting before he left to his desk until he was told to return to his post.

Connell then left inside the storage room and left the door open for Coyle to follow. He cautiously followed his superior inside where a box was sitting out.

"Here. This all you'll need." Connell said sliding the box to him.

Opening the box he saw clothes like he saw the kids on the streets where these days. More name brands that apparently would help him disguise as a seventeen year old boy. That wasn't all he was going to need. He knew he was going to need a no good attitude or something that made him look like trouble. He couldn't just be a crowd pleaser or a goody to-shoes.

"Thank you."

"Not to add pressure on you, but the mayor needs this operation to a success more than we do." Connell said after breaking a moment of silence.

"May I ask why sir?"

Coyle had an idea. Cerulean City wasn't very big such as Saffron or Celadon, but Team Rocket had been wreaking havoc on their cities and even smaller ones for months, if not years. If they could take out the operations, if not the main headquarters then all the cities would have nothing to worry about.

"His daughter has gotten mixed up with the wrong crowds and the group you are to engage is who the mayor's kid has been sighted with."

"Am I to protect her?" Coyle asked.

"No. You are to do as said. Gather information. On the other hand if you can prevent the child from officially falling into Team Rocket's clutches than it would be greatly appreciated. He doesn't want his only child to be lost." Connell said. He clutched his fist and Coyle could see him tighten his jaw.

"May I ask what happened?" Coyle asked remembering about the chief's little girl.

Connell sighed. He remember reviewing his file. Coyle was good at analyzing others and making spot on predictions. That and his ability to blend in and attract others was why he had been chosen for this operations instead of anyone else. He should have expected this. Everyone else already knew so why not.

"Emery was seven years old when she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped. Sir, then that means..."

"Everyone told me to forget about her. I've accepted that she's dead and so has my wife. We had taken Emery to the park to play since it was my day off. I was a lieutenant at the time and recently Team Rocket changed tactics and started targeting our forces including officers and their Pokémon. I should have noticed sooner and I beat myself up every day for not. Anyway, I was called away as one of our stations was attacked and robbed. We lost so much including incriminating evidence, Pokémon, and some officers were injured. After we had calmed the situation there I got another call from the chief at the time saying I need to get down to Cerulean General Hospital. There my wife was being treated and police were speaking with her. She was hysterical and when she finally calmed down enough she told not long after I left they was surrounded by men in black. They attacked her and kidnapped Emery. I searched everywhere for her, but came up empty until a month later when a civilian came across the scene where they found the body. Despite the decay it was Emery and I hope that one day I can find the bastard that did it to her."

"I'm sorry sir." Coyle said. He was sorry he also asked. The man before him had a great deal on strength to be able to retell the story and seemingly keep a straight face. He could that inside he was truly hurting if not traumatized. He hoped one day he would get his peace and Coyle knew he couldn't fail his mission. So much rode on his shoulders for it not too.

"Enough of this. You need to be out by Nugget Bridge by noon if you catch with those kids." He explained.

"Yes sir."

He made it by noon and met the kids. He identified the mayor's kid and fit in with the rest of them. It took weeks, but they were finally noticed by Team Rocket. The true mission had begun when he reported that he was being brought to headquarters to begin the process.

* * *

"So where we going?" Alaric asked as he put his hands behind his head bored. This chick led them down the same halls over and over. Or at least they all looked the same. Where was the awesome Team Rocket gear, frames, and labs he knew about.

"What did I say about questions?" Hunter asked.

"Don't remember." He scoffed.

"Maybe Arcanine should melt the wax in your ears so you can hear. No questions and if you were paying any attention you would know exactly where we are going." Hunter replied.

Rikka's eyes widen at the threat. She wouldn't really hurt Alaric would she? Would any of them be hurt as a form a punishment? That was horrible. She looked around and couldn't find a way out. She was trapped and couldn't back out. She had seen too much and wouldn't make it back.

They finally reached a door and Hunter put in a code on the panel before placing her palm on it. The screen scanned her print before turning green as the door slid open revealing a large room filled with cages and tables. Rikka's eyes widen. This was horrible. What were they doing to those poor Pokémon?

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Alaric about to rush in but was stopped by Hunter's arm.

"You will follow me and wait to be instructed." Hunter said.

"Listen bitch, I'm not going to let you boss me around like your own species. I'm here for Team Rocket, not some boot camp."

"I suggest you not refer to me as such again." She had heard it before. Not that it bothered her, but if the others heard some kids referring to her as such she not get much respect from either spectrum of groups.

"I'll call you whatever I want..." Alaric grumbled. She might be kind of hot but he could deal without the crappy attitude. It seemed like her only redeeming quality was her good looks before she apparently was a horrible trainer. Arcanine should be cowering at her feet not standing beside it. Loyalty from a Pokémon is brought by fear.

"You will address me as Hunter or Admin. Your choice and I do not care. Any other names and you can expect extra training." Alaric only glared at her. He understood. "Good. Now each of you will be given a Pokémon. This is the only one you will receive from us. Others must be caught, stolen, or received under special circumstances. Lose it and you'll be the grunts moping the floors." Hunter explained.

They affirmed their orders and stood in line awaiting their given Pokémon. Hunter walked to a scientist and they exchanged a silent conversation before they turned to the group. Five poke balls laid on the tray.

"You kids are lucky." The scientist said. "Admin Aubrey talked to Admin Hunter and got her to agree to give a good batch of Pokémon. Some of these we acquired were quite proud of so don't screw up it."

Each of them remained quiet looking to the admin in the room awaiting for her response. She only nodded agreeing with the scientist before speaking.

"Each of these Pokémon were obtained by me. I certainly don't them to go to waste as I couldn't keep a couple for myself." Hunter said as she picked up the first ball and handed it to Kaiser who was the first trainer on the bridge. "Here."

Kaiser took the ball and opened it.

"Magby." The Pokémon said as it glared at his new trainer. Kaiser smirked. He was pleased with the Pokémon he received.

Hunter then took another ball and handed it to Rikka. She opened the ball to see a small brown fox.

"Eevee?" the skittish Pokémon said looking around in fear. She looked up and caught the eye of Hunter and she took a step toward her. Hunter tapped her foot and scooted it with her foot. Eevee looked to Rikka and the girl before her smiled. Cautiously she walked over to the girl and was scooped up into her arms.

"Do not evolve until instructed." Hunter said before moving on.

Rikka nodded nervously but looked down at the frighten Pokémon that was shaking in her arms. However, Rikka couldn't help notice that Eevee kept its eyes on Hunter as she handed Truitt his Pokémon.

"Porygon?" Truitt said as the dense looking Pokémon floated before him when he released. This Pokémon looked a little slow like it was missing a few screws. Porygon levitated to Truitt and stood beside him staring out into who knows where.

"Don't be discouraged. Aubrey's report on you seemed to tell us you could handle such a Pokémon. I convinced the scientist here it would be in the best interest if the organization that a young man such as yourself should be promised with nothing mediocre. Not of you for that matter." Hunter explained. "Here."

"Go!"

"Smoochum!" The Pokémon said being release and winking at everyone. Hunter rolled her eyes.

"Ar!" Arcanine barked at it and Smoochum instantly ran toward Emilie in fear of the fire type.

"You'll be okay dear." Emilie said "That mutt isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Don't baby it." Hunter remarked.

"How can I not when she's so cute?!" Emilie squealed. "Like me? Don't you think?"

"No." Hunter said bluntly before walking away. She was happy to be finally rid of that Pokémon. A Pokémon that gave her a headache, but it seemed like she was just getting another one from another human. Couldn't escape them all.

"Finally!" Alaric said eagerly trying to grab his. He had to have ranked the highest. There was no way. He defeated the others in battle multiple times. Sure, he lost to the others sometimes but he had more wins than losses. However, before he could grab the Pokémon it was swiped. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I think not." Hunter said with the ball in her hand. "It is a privilege to be given such a Pokémon. You do not steal from Team Rocket."

"Fine. I get it." Alaric said only agreeing so he could receive his Pokémon. Hunter gave him the ball which he excitedly opened. "Go!"

"Tyrogue." The Pokémon said it then low swept Alaric right under his feet causing him to fall on his back.

"Hey you stupid little!" Alaric went to shout but looked at the Pokémon before him. He smiled. This was perfect. If he couldn't break the Pokémon then he needed one that would be able to dish out what he gave. "I think this one will do nicely."

"Like you have a choice." Hunter said as she walked to the center to address them. "Like I said. Don't lose your Pokémon and don't steal from each other. At the end of the day all these Pokémon belong to Team Rocket and now so do you. Now, this grunt will show you to your rooms where you'll find trainee uniforms to wear for your duration here. You're dismissed until tomorrow morning."

 **AN: I think that's where we're going to end it for now. I've hit a stopping point and already have chapter three coming to mind. I hope you're enjoying it and please review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for support! I hope you've enjoyed the new type of story. Here is the third chapter of To Denounce the Evils! WARNING! Swear words are in use!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokémon related.**

Chapter 3

Tomorrow morning wasn't specific enough on the time the five had to get up. At five in the morning a grunt came knocking on their doors shouting at them to get up and this was their final warning. Training started at six. At least they were generous not to wake them minutes before.

Truitt and Kaiser reluctantly rolled out of bed and donned their new dark blue uniforms.

"Dude, you need to get up." Truitt said looking over at the clock seeing it was twenty minutes until training was supposed to start.

"No." Alaric groaned and covered his head with the pillow. "I'll training when I freaking want too and sure as hell ain't going to be at the crack of dawn."

"Don't be late." Kaiser said as he pulled Truitt out the door of their room and down to the arena they were at yesterday.

Alaric simply waved them off and turned over. A snore eventually filled the empty room.

* * *

"What's with you two?" Truitt asked as the girls came in minutes before they were to report for training. They both looked like they could fall over asleep any moment and their red uniforms lazily put on. Truitt agreed that six in the morning was too early for training meaning they had to up by at least five-thirty.

"I haven't freaking slept that's what wrong." Emilie growled. "Riky wouldn't put Eevee back in her ball and she kept scratching at the door."

"She was scared and nervous." Rikka defended her Pokémon who was currently in her ball. She then looked around. "Where's Alaric?"

"He didn't get up." Kaiser said. Truitt nodded agreeing with him. Not that tired to get him up, but he made his choice.

"Let me go you stupid mutt!" a voice yelled.

The group turned and saw Arcanine waltz in with Alaric, lazily dressed in his uniform, hanging from his mouth. Arcanine dropped Alaric on the floor and barked. The door opened and Hunter walked in as her boots echoed as she stepped. She looked at the group and despite her glasses they could see an eyebrow raise.

"Get up. Tuck in your shirt." She instructed.

"Make me." Alaric snapped as he got up and stood lazily.

Hunter rolled her eyes. She was getting real tired of his attitude. Arcanine agreed with his master and growled at the boy. He hated having to babysit children as much as she did. She always had one in the group of new recruits. One that thought they were the best of the bunch and flaunted it.

"Get to the other side of field." The five of them began to walk and she said, "Just Alaric."

"Huh?"

"You need to be shown the power of who you are messing with."

"You won't beat me." Alaric smirked as he took out his ball. "Go Tyrogue!"

Tyrogue put up his fist at Hunter. He remembered being captured by her. She was a strong opponent and he would know how she fought if she used her ace.

Hunter smirked as she waved Arcanine back. Arcanine nodded and sat down behind his trainer. He figured as much he wouldn't be battling. He had been with Hunter since she joined the organization. When given to his trainer he was loyal and would protect her. He would do as he was told without a second thought by only her command. He would sit and allow his master to 'show-up' this fool without his aid as proof of her capabilities.

"I have other Pokémon that aren't as trained as Arcanine. Using him would be overkill and you should be given a sliver of a chance." Hunter said as she took out a ball from behind.

"You're not that strong!" Alaric shouted.

Hunter smirked as she tossed the ball and said, "Go!"

"Sno!" The Pokémon said as Snorunt stood ready to fight. The ice type looked over at the fighting type and smirked.

"What's that Pokémon?" Rikka asked.

"I caught this Pokémon in the Hoenn region recently. You see Team Rocket executives have other duties than one you see here. I am one of the few that travel and capture new Pokémon to be transported back here." Hunter explained.

"You're as stupid as you look." Alaric interrupted seeing she had used an ice type against his fighting type.

"We'll see. Do you even know about the Pokémon you were given?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I do!" Alaric shouted.

"What are his moves?"

Alaric's eyes widen. He didn't know. No one ever told him and it wasn't like he could go outside or to a practice field to train the weakling up. He just wanted the thing to evolve.

"Hm. I guess you failed that test. The moves of Tyrogue are currently Low Kick, Fake Out, Tackle, and Foresight. Remember them because I won't tell you again."

Alaric growled and hastily called out, "Low Kick!"

"Ice Shard."

Before Tyrogue could get close to Snorunt the ice type jumped and launched into an ice type attack. The move pelted the fighting type.

"That was a cheap shot." Alaric said angrily.

"Ice Shard is a move that allows me to move first almost every time regardless if you moved first. In case you weren't listening I informed you that Tyrogue knows Fake Out which is also a priority move which you have now wasted. Then it would depend on speed who moved first, probably me because my Snorunt is better trained and naturally has higher speed. Super-effective moves aren't always the key to winning battles. Snorunt use Headbutt!"

"Tackle!" Alaric commanded and the two Pokémon collided and knocked each other back.

"Icy Wind!"

Tyrogue covered his face as the frosty wind iced over his body. He could already feel the ice starting to build on his body.

"Tackle!"

Everyone's eyes widen seeing the difference from the last time he used the move. Tyrogue looked like he was barely running at the ice type.

"What happened?" Rikka asked.

"Double Team!" Hunter commanded.

Before Tyrogue was even close to hitting Snorunt the ice type split into multiple versions. Tyrogue stopped and attempted to brush off the ice and find the real one.

"To even be successful as a trainer, Team Rocket or not, you need to learn about the moves and effects. Icy Wind is a move that may reduce your opponent speed which allowed me to set up a Double Team." Hunter explained. "Headbutt!"

The trainers could only watch as Tyrogue panicked as he then was struck multiple times as Snorunt attacked. After multiple strikes Tyrogue fell to his knees and glared at the two. Snorunt jumped up in the air and landed only to smirk at him.

"Low Kick!"

"Ice Shard!"

Snorunt took the opportunity to jump and attacked with Ice Shard. The ice pelted the fighting type who fell back against the field fainted. Snorunt landed in front of him with the same smirk before turning to Hunter and running to her.

"Sno!" Snorunt cried.

Hunter only nodded before pulling out a ball and returning the victorious Pokémon.

"Now do you see battling effectively?" Hunter asked. "Even at a type disadvantage I easily defeated you. If you battled with your head and not your eyes then maybe you could have defeated me."

"I could have beat you any day." Alaric sneered.

"Obviously not today."

"Whatever."

He wasn't stupid. Team Rocket was like any organization with leaders that worked their way to the position, just like he was going to. Wait until he got stronger and he'd show her who the boss is. However, until that day she was his superior and he knew he didn't have to like her, but he had to respect her and what she taught him. He then silently retuned his fainted Pokémon and placed his ball back on his belt. However, Hunter wasn't done yet.

"Your attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to be smart, tactical, and able to not let your emotions cloud your judgement. Being a strong battler will only get you so far in this organization let alone anything. This goes for any of you. I don't say this because it is written in a lesson plan. Take a look around here and tell me do you see any executive or maybe even grunt doing anything half-assed?"

"You're showing off again!" a voice called up as a clap echoed through the arena. The five trainees turned around to see a tall man in black standing at the doors. They all missed their admin roll her eyes as the green haired walked toward. Arcanine had laid down by the time and raised his head to glare at the new arrival wishing he would burn him.

"He must be a supermodel." Emilie drooled.

Rikka glanced over at the other girl and raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to see how the new trainees were doing. I heard we got good batch of trainers this time around." He said looking each of them other. As his eyes landed on the girls he winked at them. "I'm Proton. I said I should have trained you but apparently the boss agreed Hunter has a gentler touch."

"Gentler?" Alaric said. "Yeah right."

"Or I could train you? Perhaps they need the scarier and crueler touch." He smirked.

Alaric only stared at the ground. Did it matter who trained them? Rikka breathed in relief. Rikka was glad that Hunter was training them if that was the case. She was actually learning about Pokémon battles more than she did on her own and she didn't think Hunter was all that bad if you didn't make her mad. Emilie wished Proton was their commanding trainer so she could just look at him all day. Truitt and Kaiser were indifferent, their trainer was whoever deemed worthy to do so or let alone told.

"I train them just fine. Perhaps what I'm teaching them will do you some good." Hunter said.

Proton glared at the girl before rolling his eyes. She never reacted the way he wanted her too. He hated the fact he could do anything toward her because she just happen to be one of the boss's favorites after Archer and Ariana. He then huffed before turned around and walked toward the door.

"The executives have a meeting. You are dismissed until tomorrow and don't be late." Hunter said glaring at them before leaving going the same direction. Arcanine got up his place on the field and followed his master out.

"What now?" Truitt asked.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." Emilie said as she smiled. Maybe she might dream about that dreamy executive.

"Maybe I can cuddle with Eevee." Rikka said following Emilie out going back to their quarters.

"I have to visit communications." Kaiser said walking out without another word.

Truitt raised an eyebrow at the other boy as he silently left the arena. He shrugged his shoulders and prepared to leave the room as well to turn in early.

"Truitt." He heard his name being called.

"Yeah?" Truitt asked knowing who called his name.

"Was she right?" Alaric asked.

Truitt only stared ahead of him. This wasn't he first time he heard a speech like this and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"That's up to you to decide." Truitt said before walking out.

* * *

Truitt entered the quarters alone. He took out his ball and released Porygon. Porygon, despite being a little ditsy, was rather intelligent and full of life. The Pokémon was happy to see its trainer and happily floated over to him. Truitt placed a hand on him and the Pokémon looked overjoyed. However, he couldn't help think it was strange. Porygon, and even Rikka's Eevee seemed like rather happy Pokémon despite being under the control of Team Rocket. Any other time he seen their Pokémon they looked evil or sad. On the other hand they could have just been captured and didn't experience hardship.

Kaiser retuned about an hour later looking rather pleased with himself. Although Truitt had no idea what he was doing in communications it seemed to be important. He didn't think that was they were given secondary duties yet; it was still far too early in their training. He guessed it wasn't any of this business.

Alaric came back a little before curfew. Despite this being Team Rocket, new members were required strict hours to determine trust and the fact they had to up so freaking early. Truitt noted his uniform looked a dirty and worse for wear. At least his friend was trying or something got into him. They each settled into their beds preparing to turn in.

The boys eyed the door. Someone was knocking at the door. Who could that be at this time of night? Each of them looked at one another before Truitt rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. When he pulled the door open he saw a familiar face with puffy red eyes.

"Rikka? What's wrong?"

Rikka sniffled a moment trying to hold back her tears before she exclaimed, "I can't find Eevee!"

 **AN: That's the third chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! We're getting a little deeper in by the chapter! Anyway, I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and Follow in meantime. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the next chapter of To Denounce the Evils! Sorry about the delay but computer and life problems. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Sorry it seems short.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters and plot!**

Chapter 4

"I can't find Eevee!" Rikka panicked. She couldn't breath. She ran here hoping her friends would be able to help before she got into any trouble. She didn't want to think about what would happened if someone found Eevee before she did.

"What?" Truitt said jumping off the bed and pulling the girls inside. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her before she had a panic attack.

"I can't find her. She disappeared. I looked all over for her and nothing!"

"What happened?" Truitt asked.

"Well after dinner we went back to the room. We left our Pokemon outside their balls to get some air and when we came back in Eevee ran out! I couldn't catch her and she kept using Quick Attack to avoid me!" She tried to chase down the small brown fox but she was too quick and the hallways seemed forever twisting.

"Calm down." Kaiser said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah, freaking out isn't helping." Truitt said.

"Of course not!" Alaric snorted. "She'll be mopping floors before tomorrow."

Rikka's eyes scrunched up and tears began to well up. She didn't want to mop floors, she didn't even want to be there anymore. She just wanted to take her Eevee and leave this place. Neither of them belonged here.

"Don't worry. We'll help you look for Eevee." Emilie said. "Right boys?"

"We will?" Alaric asked.

"Yes." Emilie said as she sternly looked at the older boy.

"Whatever." He said.

"Well we better get moving before the guards do rounds. If we or Eevee is spotted someone is going to get in trouble." Truitt said.

"Right." Everyone agreed as they got up and quietly exited the room.

They decided it would be best to split up. They would cover more of the base that way and each of them agreed staying as a group would take longer and none of them really wanted to get in trouble if caught.

* * *

Alaric walked down the hall looked down the other turned around and did the same before going back inside the room. He helped looked. He didn't see that little rat. The others couldn't say he didn't. He had better things to do than look Rikka's lost puppy. It was her fault she couldn't keep track of it. That wasn't his priority.

Alaric was focused on how he could get stronger. He needed to get into the ranks as fast as he could. He needed too. Team Rocket could change for the better with him at the reins than some of the fools he'd seen running around. He would take them all down one at a time, starting with Hunter and take them all down.

He laid on his bed comtemplating what to do to when he heard a beeping noise. He looked to his communicator and saw he had three messages.

 _Truitt: Any luck?_

 _Emilie: Wanna meet up?_

 _Unknown: We should meet. I can help._

He answered all three of them before getting up. Screw Truitt, he was getting on his nerves anyway. Emilie would have to wait. This unknown messenger was worth his time. Apparently he just found his way to inflitrate Team Rocket and take these fools down.

* * *

Truitt ran toward the area where Pokemon were stored. He knew it was more dangerous sectors to search due to increased security but he had to take a chance. He was taking the chance because Eevee was a Pokemon not accustomed to Team Rocket. Perhaps she would feel safer with other Pokemon and back where they met. It was a small chance but he had to take it.

He entered the room and all the Pokemon looked at him. The room still felt warm meaning someone had just been in there. He guessed he lucked out if it was the guards meaning they wouldn't be back for a while giving him plenty of time.

"Ur!" a Pokemon cried out.

Truitt looked over to see a Pokemon he knew was from Johto called Teddiursa. It clawed at the cage before reaching out and grabbing at him. Truitt couldn't believe that the Pokemon looked hopeful to have attention.

"I think not." He sneered before walking in another direction. "Eevee. You here?"

"No. I would say Eevee isn't here."

Truitt stopped in his tracks hearing anothe voice other than his own. He turned toward the voice and saw a man sitting next to some cages. Inside those two cages was a Magikarp and Slugma. He was much older than some of the other people he had met since arriving at the base.

"Who are you?" Truitt asked.

"Enzo. I'm an admin. Seeing if there was an Eevee here?" Enzo said.

"Yeah, those are pretty rare Pokemon." Truitt lied.

"We had one but given to a recruit. A couple of the admins wanted it but the admins in charge said no. Damn shame if you ask me. Would have worked better under an admin especially with the battles coming up. Better get out of here kid before the guards come back." Enzo said.

"Battles?"

"Nothing you don't need to prepare for rookie. Go."

Truitt said nothing more before leaving storage and continuing his seach to find Eevee or at least the others.

* * *

Kaiser wasn't having much luck either. He decided to check near the other quarters. He didn't call for the Pokemon, but every once in a while he'd snap hoping the Pokemon would come. Seemed to work with other Pokemon and Magby responded...mostly. He heard a beeping noise and looked down to his communicator. Kaiser rolled eyes before turning around to get out of sight. Looking for Eevee would have to wait and wasn't his problem. He'd bet the only person looking for her was her trainer and maybe Emilie and Truitt. Those two seemed to babysit that girl. As he was about to round another corner he stopped seeing Emilie come out a room in a hurry. Apparently she wasn't looking as hard as everyone thought by her appearance.

* * *

Rikka carefully wandered down the hall. It was quiet. She was about to round a corner but quickly stepped back out of sight at the sound a voice echoing through the hall. She listened in to see if she knew who it was and if she had to worry about what they were speaking about.

"You've got to stop." the voice said. Rikka's eyes widen. She did know that voice. That was Hunter! Who was she talking about? "I'm not your trainer."

"Vee..." Eevee whined.

"Eevee!" Rikka exclaimed in a whisper.

"No. Go back to your trainer. She isn't far." Rikka pushed herself farther into the wall hoping Hunter didn't know she was there. "I know you're there."

Rikka carefully moved from the shadows of the hall into the light where she could see Hunter standing outside a room with Eevee at her feet putting her paws on her legs like she wanted to be held. Her admin looked different. She wasn't in her normal outfit, but dark shorts and a tank top. Rikka guessed this must be where her room is located.

"I'm not going to be in trouble am I?" Rikka asked.

"For what? You were having a private lesson with your admin."

"Thank you." Rikka said bowing her head to Hunter.

"Don't thank me." Hunter said with a straight face. "Keep an eye on her and get back to your room. If you happen to run into any guards on the way send them to my quarters."

"Wait!" Rikka called out as Hunter turned around to go back into her room.

"What?"

"Why does Eevee like you so much?" Rikka asked. She pieced together tonight and the first time she met Eevee. The small normal type seemed attached the Rocket Admin more than anyone including the girl who cared for her.

"I don't know what you mean." Hunter answered.

Rikka mouth dropped an inch. What did she mean she didn't know? She stuttered a moment before she answered, "Your Arcanine likes you and Eevee just wants to be with you. The Pokemon respect you. You're a part of the Team Rocket. Pokemon should be scared."

Hunter stayed slient for a moment as she looked at the girl before she said, "I treat them as anyone else would." With that said she turned into her room and shut the door.

"And what way is that?" Rikka asked an empty hall. Eevee responded by rubbing her face against the door before running to Rikka's arms. With no actual answer Rikka silently returned to her room.

Alaric sent his messages before going to the training fields. The place was as dark as the day he arrived. He kept an eye out in case some crazy mutt was going to appear and attack him. As he stepped closer to the center a medium size black figured jumped out and landed in front of him and growled. The dog Pokemon barked and a flame leaked from the sides of his muzzle.

"Stupid mutt." Alaric said prepared to get his own tool ready.

"That is enough." a smooth voice said calling off his Houndoom. The Pokemon turned to his master and sat down to only glare at the boy.

"And who are you?" Alaric asked.

"I've been watching out since your arrival Alaric. You interest me and have the most untapped potential. Surely, the fool teaching you won't see that you're at your prime. We're a lot alike. We have the same goal in mind and hate the same people."

"Not that hard."

"What if I told you I could make you stronger and get revenge."

"I would want nothing more than to put that bitch in her place if you know who I mean."

"Don't doubt me that I do. I hate Hunter as much as you do."

"Then we're on the same page, but don't think I'm stupid to work for someone I don't know." Alaric glared at him. He didn't know him and he wasn't blindly going to follow someone. That's how people got dropped and became weak. That wasn't an option. Other than that, this was perfect he could find out about Team Rocket and become stronger. This was just what he needed. "Alright. I accept."

"Good. I'm Archer." the admin smiled. Finally.

* * *

By the end of the search two separate messages went out under a untraceable line. Both started similiar, but certainly didn't end the same.

 _"No, they have no idea who I am. Just checking in. I have yet to find out any of information, but there seems to be tension among the admins. I am going to investigate this and others leads further. Keep you posted. Coyle out."_

 _"No, these idiots have no idea who I am and won't ever. They aren't as smart as we are. I'm currently attempting to move up the ranks into to access and information and Pokemon we want. Do not worry, I won't fail. Titan out."_

 **AN: That's chapter 4! Hope you liked it with everything that is building up! Whatcha think as the suspense continues? Just a matter of time. Mwahaha! I'm done. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Means a lot! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SORRY! I've had no good way to update for a while, but I have a working way now being the app, my phone, and a USB keyboard. So, I'm not really complaining much. Anyway, let's get to the real reason you're here. It is a little short, but here is Chapter 5!**

 **WARNING swear words are in use!!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 5**

A couple of days later they received a message that instead of morning training they would be attending a meeting with everyone. When they arrived they saw the whole organization of Team Rocket. It seemed like hundreds were there lined up awaiting the address underneath the balcony. All dressed in black a part of the same group with the same goals. Alaric dreamed to finally be recognized as one of them if not one of the individuals standing on the balcony. A podium in the center awaiting the boss as the eight admins lined up four each to the left and right.

"I wonder what's this going to be about." Truitt asked.

"Maybe they realized we're superior and we're being honored by everyone and getting out of training." Alaric boasted. He looked to Archer and smiled. After their talk he knew he'd be moving up sooner or later without that bitch's training.

"Doubt it." Kaiser said.

"Yeah, we've only been in training a little over two weeks. Probably something with the organization." Truitt commented. He couldn't help think back to the conversation he had with that admin the other night. Apparently some kind of battles were going to be taken place soon and were admin business at the time.

Truitt scanned the eight admins. On his right he only recognized Proton who they had met the other day. At the end of their first week Hunter had gone through the admins and their duties. They were given vague decriptions of everyone and Truitt couldn't help notice how Hunter wasn't a fan of more than half of them.

The one on the end was Petrel who apparently handled inflitration. He was described as a creepy old guy with an identity crisis. Ariana was the red haired woman next to him in charge of extractions. Hunter called her Giovanni's...well he didn't want to repeat that. Proton stood next to her and he apparently was the muscle of the group who handled stong arming operations. Lastly on his right was Archer who apparently was in line to be Giovanni's right hand. He helped handle the major business part of Team Rocket. Hunter said she thought he'd been staring at numbers too long and staring losing a few screws. He was a kiss ass and would Persian's food if asked.

To his left were four admins that he surprisingly recognized three. The first he realized he met a couple night ago now that he got a better look. So this was Enzo who was Giovanni's most trust admin having served under his mother when she was in control. He handled the Pokemon research and capture data. Next to him stood Hunter who Truitt knew handled training and also assisted in capturing of selected targets. Next to her was Aubrey who brought him into the organization. A field agent who was on the look out for new members. However, he didn't know the last one who was a younger male with black hair. He guessed this was Jerome who apparently was new to being an admin and Hunter said was spoon fed into this as he was related to Giovanni. Apparently he was his nephew or something. Hunter said he was spoiled.

The giant doors of the balcony opened and a creaking sound echoed through the fields. The admins stood straighter and saluted. Taking the hint everyone did the same as the man, the boss of Team Rocket stepped out and stood behind the podium. His cold gaze looked down upon them and each of them feeling a crushing presence pressure down on them. A man before them exhibiting true power and dominance.

"As ease." His calm voice echoed through the microphone. "As you all must be wondering why you've been gathered here today. As members of this organization you deserve to know what is going on. Team Rocket has no heir."

"Heir?" Rikka questioned.

"Yeah apparently Gio has a son. I heard he's really handsome too!" Emilie said as she stared off thinking about what he could look like.

"Yeah, but that ungrateful bastard took off. Good riddance. Now shut up and listen." Alaric said shoving his hands in his pockets, but his eyes still glued to the boss.

"Darn." Emilie pouted.

"I cannot lead you forever. We are only just reforming and we cannot afford to fall or fail. That is why in this crucial time a new leader must be decided for security measures. One of these eight who stand before you shall take this organization into higher heights. Do not fret. A leader shall not be decided without proving their power."

The screen above him lit up and a blank bracket appeared with three rounds and eight beginning slots. Everyone understood the leader must be able to stomp on anyone else and declared themselves the strongest trainer among them all. It was no question an admin could defeat any measly grunt, but which admin was the strongest. Eight names appeared before switching up and appearing on the bracket in place.

 **Round 1 Left:**

 **Hunter vs Ariana**

 **Jerome vs Enzo**

 **Round 1 Right:**

 **Aubrey vs Proton**

 **Archer vs Petrel**

"This will decide. Team Rocket will not fall. We will come back from our defeats. Each of you shall grow and evolve as the world cowers at our mercy. We shall gather more in numbers and become stonger organization in a new era. A era where Team Rocket shall reign!"

The grunts below cheered loudly as their leader spoke. He had done his work. Telling his subornates about his plans was an easy task, but making them accept it was entirely different. As much as he wanted to contol each and every one of them with just a thought he knew that was an impossible feet. However, he was a businessman and that just meant that was something he could achieve.

"Please resume your duties." Giovanni said as he stepped away to return to his office. "Enzo. Hunter. I wish to speak with the both of you."

"Yes sir." They both replied following their leader.

"Aubrey, will instruct my trainees to tain amongst themselves until I return." Hunter asked. By now she had hoped the five knew what would happen if she returned and found them slacking off.

"Of course." Aubrey answered before departing to find their newest recruits.

The walk back to Giovanni's office was quiet except for the taps of dress shoes and boots against the tile floor.

As Giovanni entered his office Persian got up and greeted his master rubbing against his leg. He patted the cat Pokemon on the head before sitting in his chair where his loyal Pokemon then hopped onto his lap and purred. He waited until the door was closed before speaking.

"What's your evaluation of our newest recruits?" Giovanni asked.

"They are doing extremely well in training although some of them need to work out their more personal matters." Hunter replied. Each of them knew how to battle and at least win, but she could deal without the endless questions, flirting, gossip, and attitude. Each of the batches she trained were like that and they all submitted soon enough.

"Hm." Giovanni hummed as he ran through his thoughts. "This stays between the three of us." Each of them nodded. "I want you to keep an eye out for a traitor."

"A traitor?" Enzo asked.

"More of a spy. Communications had an encoded message sent out a couple days ago. We're working on deciphering it, but they've made little progress. I wish to try a more direct approach."

"Understood." Hunter said nodding.

"In addition Hunter, you'll be leaving on a capture mission at the end of the week and I want you to bring along one of the recruits. You'll go on several between the battles allowing each of them a taste of what Team Rocket truly does. It is your decisions who goes. Do not worry about the battles, I will ensure they do not start without you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Hunter affirmed.

"Enzo will send you the files of your targets before then. You are dismissed."

"Sir." Hunter said as she turned and left the office.

As the admin left Giovanni looked to Enzo to see the smirk on his face. The boss rolled his eyes before he growled, "What?"

"You're attachment to that child." Enzo explained. A child not by age, but Enzo was the oldest member so everyone was a child to him.

"She is more than a child. She carries the symbol that Team Rocket should be feared and not even the most good of souls can resist corruption." Giovanni explained.

"Her Arcanine." Enzo elaborated. He remembered the Pokemon well after receiving it from a raid a long time ago. A fiery mutt who wouldn't listen to anyone.

"More or less." Giovanni smirked as he rubbed Persian's face and looked at the files of the members on his desk.

When Hunter returned to the practice fields she was pleased to find that her recruits were doing what they were told. She eyed each of them wondering if any of them were who the boss was talking about. One of them didn't belong and she needed to find out who.

 **AN: I had this chapter written at one point then lost the file so hopefully I did it justice. So many things are happening. Hopefully you're enjoying it and will come back for the next chapter. I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See ya!**


End file.
